


Stick, Puck, Score

by Shockey13



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beer, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hockey, Kid Fic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockey13/pseuds/Shockey13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the prompt WATCHING THE BIG GAME TOGETHER. One shot AU where Quinn brings Carrie to an important hockey game. Takes place about 2 years after Carrie returns from Tehran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick, Puck, Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigovioletstargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/gifts).



"We got to be out of here by four, okay?" Quinn insists.

"Four? Why four?" Carrie asks.

"It's a surprise!"

"You know how I feel about surprises", she says, yet looks hopeful.

"Okay, okay it's a road trip", he grins.

"Friday road trip huh?"

_Why must she always do this?_  He thinks.

"Look just pack up the kid, grab what you need for a few days and I'll pick you up at 5", he says slowly giving her more and more details.

"Ohhhhh, so it's that kind of trip. Okay I'm in."

* * *

"Seriously Quinn we've been driving for almost 2 hours. We're about to be in Philly", she says slightly annoyed. "You're even boring Gracie. She's sleeping", she says pointing to the backseat.

"It's game 6 though", he says overly happy.

"Game 6 of what?"

"The playoffs! Philly vs. San Jose! We're down 3 games to 2. It's epic!"

"We going to a game? I don't know Quinn", she responds to his excitement with a bit of weariness.

"It'll be fun. 'If we're going to be dating then you better start liking what I like', so yeah we're going", he mocks her.

"Do they serve drinks?"

"Oh yeah! So what do you know about hockey?" He questions curiously.

"Well I know there's a team in Calgary", she explains.

He shakes his head and grins.

"Okay this should be fun then."

* * *

"Shit we're about to miss the game hurry!"

Quinn is more excited than she's ever seen him. He whisks the toddler out of the car and grabs Carrie's hand to rush her along.

"There's our seats, 9 and 10, Gracie can sit on my lap", he says relieved.

They make it just in time for the National Anthem. A ritual at sporting events that Carrie can remember as a kid going to football games with her father. The entire arena is now echoing with National pride, while the flag waves on the jumbotron.

Soon after the puck is dropped and everyone is shouting.

"So brutal", Carrie remarks.

"It's the playoffs!"

Carrie is still bored, as she doesn't know a thing about hockey, and takes the opportunity to slip away.

"Quinn I'm going to get a beer. You want one?"

Her question slowly registers with him, but he answers quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get four Carrie. You're not going to want to wait in that line again."

She returns with the beer and consumes the first one immediately. Even her daughter is having a better time than her, clapping her hands and mimicking Quinn chant 'go, go, go'."

"Mama hockey", the toddler points the the ice.

"Yeah hockey", Carrie says as she manages to crack her first smile all night.

"Ugh", Quinn says annoyed.

"What? Why did they blow the whistle?" Carrie asks. She finally starts investing herself into the game.

"Icing", he says.

"Whatever that means."

The ref drops the puck and suddenly Philly has a breakaway.

"Come on come on!" Quinn shouts.

Even Carrie is now finding herself on the edge of her seat. The forward makes his way to the net and lifts the puck over the goaltender's glove. The horn goes off and everyone in the arena rises and cheers, even Carrie. The intense amount of noise however, startles Gracie and she begins the cry.

"It's okay, it's okay", Quinn attempts to calm her down, while handing her to Carrie. "Clap like this."

"I don't know Quinn. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", Carrie says.

"She'll be fine. Are you having a good time yet?"

"Well it's not as bad as I thought. Who knew people could get so excited over a game?"

"Playoff game", he corrects her.

She rolls her eyes, but continues to watch.

About five minutes later, the Flyers are on a power play after a high sticking penalty and score again. This time Carrie's daughter claps along with Quinn when they celebrate and Carrie does as well.

"Okay I'll admit this is fun Quinn. How long have you been a fan?"

"Since the day my dad brought me when I was her age. That's when he bought me my first stick "

"Wow!"

"Gracie can you say stick?" He says using his 'baby voice'.

"Sadick."

"Good good. Can you say puck?"

"Phuck."

"Quinn!" Carrie intervenes unsuccessfully.

"Can you say score?"

"Swhore."

"Oh my god", Carrie shakes her head as none of those three words came out without sounding like something else.

"Quinn no more!"

He laughs at her, not meaning for any of this to happen.

"Alright, alright. I'll just let her watch."

The second period is much different than the first. San Jose scores seven unanswered goals, putting a sour look on Quinn's face. The horn signals that the period is over and Carrie wants to leave.

"Come on Quinn everyone's leaving. They have no chance."

"Wait stop! Not yet!" He says while preventing her from getting up.

"Quinn come on-"

She is cut off as the announcer overpowers her voice and introduces the Northern Philadelphia pee-wee hockey team. Quinn is no longer pouting about the game and gazes diligently onto the ice as if he is looking for somebody.

He spots a particular child and cheers. The boy is sporting a white jersey with Diaz written on the back. It doesn't take long for Carrie to put 2 and 2 together. When he scores a goal Quinn holds up the small sign he made so that he could spot him. The kid waves and smiles making Quinn very proud.

"You- you came here for your son", Carrie states.

"I was going to tell you", he says defending himself.

"It's okay", she grins. "But I didn't know that you've, well seen him.

He has something to confess.

"I've been contacting his mother since I left for Kabul a year and a half ago. She finally agreed to let me see him three months ago."

She is quite confused.

"So all those weekends when you said you were with Saul in New York, you were here?"

"I was", he admits

"I'm not mad Quinn. I'm happy for you."

He is glad that she has taken this so well and plants a kiss on her lips.

"What's his name?"

"Jake... there's one more thing Carrie."

"What?"

"Julia said if I could follow through with my promise and make it tonight, that I could take him for the day tomorrow. He knows about you guys and I want him to meet you."

She is flattered by his dedication.

"I'd like that."

"You would! Carrie you have no idea how much I was dreading this."

"If he's anything like you, then there's no way I can be disappointed."

The drive to there hotel is relaxing. Although Carrie and Gracie are sleeping, Quinn wakes her and asks an unforseen question.

"Carrie wake up!"

"Quinn no. I'm exhausted", she quietly spits out.

"Will you marry me?" He asks playfully.

He now has her full attention, and she is completely stunned with his proposal.

"No", she teases.

"Please!" He tries again knowing that Carrie Mathison wasn't the kind of girl that you take on a cruise with and get down on one knee.

She can't quite tell if he's serious or not at this point.

"Tell you what Quinn, ask again the next time Philly has a playoff game. I'll marry you then", she says giving him little hope.

"That could be years!"

She grins at his outburst.

Quinn turns on the radio when she turns again to go back to sleep.

'In a stunning development the Philadelphia Flyers have rallied and come back to beat the San Jose Sharks by a score of 8-7. Game seven will be held Sunday afternoon at 5 p.m. eastern time.'

Quinn's eyes have widened, as do Carrie's although she stays in her position.

"Carrie?"

She hears him loud and clear.

"Carrie?" He tries to get her attention again.

"Okay Quinn. Okay", she says turning to him. "I'll marry you."  

 


End file.
